


The Quarrel

by OpenPage



Series: The Greatest Love Story Ever Told [1]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quarrel leads to something neither man expected.  One shot.  First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**
> 
>  
> 
> This came to me when I was having acupuncture. :D
> 
> In Peace  
> OpenPage x

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35165730383/in/dateposted-public/)

Dennis grasped hold of the front of Tom’s t-shirt and shoved him against the wall. He had come to his apartment to discuss a case they were working on, but as usual, the discussion soon turned into an argument.

“... and I’m telling _you_ , my idea is better and your idea _SUCKS!"_ he growled.

Not one to be intimidated, Tom shoved back and stepping forward, he pushed his face into Dennis’ personal space. “Says who?”

“Says me!”

“Yeah well, not everything you—”

A hungry mouth swallowed his words mid sentence as Dennis pressed against him and kissed him passionately. The feel of another man’s tongue in his mouth was shocking, but oh so exhilarating and letting out a low moan, Tom kissed back enthusiastically before remembering it was _Booker’s_ tongue dancing with his own and he quickly pulled away. “What the hell are you doing?”

Booker’s dark eyes flickered with merriment and tilting his head on one side, he gave Tom a teasing look. “I’m _doing_ what _you_ don’t have the balls to do.”

Tom’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but his voice was gruff. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah you do.”

“NO... I... _DON’T!"_

“Well if you don’t know what I’m talking about, why did you kiss me back?”

Dennis had a point, but Tom would be damned before he would let him know it. “Because... because... because you did it first!” he eventually replied triumphantly.

“So if I jumped off a cliff you’d—”

“GET FUCKED!”

Dennis’ mocking look was replaced with deep arousal and stepping forward, he gazed deep into Tom’s angry eyes and whispered, “Do you wanna... you know... _get fucked?"_

Tom had no idea why his body had suddenly become a bundle of raw nerve endings, each one jangling until he felt like he would explode, but it was happening and he had no control over it. Dennis’ slightly teasing voice had his insides burning on fire and all he wanted was to feel the dark-haired officer’s body pressing against him.

When Tom remained silent, Dennis once again took charge and stepping forward, he pulled him into his arms and pressing his lips against him, he kissed him tenderly. Tom’s lips immediately parted, allowing Dennis’ tongue to entangle with his own and as their passion increased, he grasped the young officer’s buttocks and pulling him closer, he ground his hardening cock against the bulge pressing against him. “Bedroom... now...”

Not willing to break the kiss, the two men stumbled across the living room, their shins catching on the edges of tables and their hips knocking against furniture and gasps of “ _Ow!"_ and “ _For fuck’s sake!"_ echoed around the small apartment until they finally collapsed onto Tom’s bed. Boots were kicked off with such force, they slammed against walls, buttons popped and desperate fingers ripped at material until they both lay naked, ready, wanting... and with no clue what to do next.

Tom was the first to speak. “Um, have you done this before?”

“Er... no. Have you?”

“No... So how does it work?”

Dennis gave Tom a withering look. “Geez, Hanson, I thought you were old enough to know the facts of life.”

Tom immediately scowled. “You know what I mean. Who gets to... you know... _top?"_

A smug smile played over Dennis’ lips. “Well that’s easy... me!”

“Why you? Tom asked in a petulant voice

“Coz I’m older and... bigger!”

“Yeah? Well... well I’ve been at Jump Street longer so—”

“Now you’re just being stupid.”

A moody silence hung in the air as neither man was prepared to compromise. But eventually, Tom’s burgeoning cock made the decision for him and pushing his lower lip into a soft pout, he conceded defeat. “Okay, I’ll bottom,” he sulked.

Dennis’ eyes sparkled with victory. “Yes! All right!” But when he saw the disappointed look in Tom’s eyes, he toned down his gloating and brushing the smaller man’s hair from his eyes, he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Tom immediately forgot his disappointment and kissed Dennis back. When they broke apart, Dennis smiled tenderly. “God you’re beautiful.”

Tom’s face immediately darkened. “You’re prettier than me so don’t even go there,” he replied in a sulky voice.

Unable to let the opportunity pass, Dennis' eyes sparkled with merriment and he started to taunt Tom in a soft, singsong voice. “ _Ooo!_ Little Tommy Hanson thinks I’m _puuurdy_.”

Pushing Dennis away, Tom glared at him angrily. “Why do you always have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Piss me off.”

Dennis tried to contain his amusement, but a hint of a smile gave him away.

“What?” Tom growled.

“Nothing... it’s just... you’re _sooo_ pretty when you’re angry.”

Tom started to protest, but he suddenly realized that Dennis was intentionally pushing his buttons to get a reaction and once again, he had fallen for it. A small smile played over his lips and moving in close, he pressed his lips against Dennis’ rosy pout. “Fuck you.”

“Nooo,” Dennis moaned as he nipped and sucked at Tom’s lower lip. “I’m gonna fuck _you_.”

Reaching into his bedside drawer, Tom pulled out a condom and a tube of lubrication. When Dennis raised a questioning eyebrow, his cheeks flushed pink. “It’s for... oh forget it.”

Not wanting to ruin the moment again, Dennis decided to let the perfect retort pass and taking the condom from Tom’s hand, he ripped open the wrapper. Surprisingly, despite all their banter, both men’s erections were still rock hard and he expertly rolled the protective sheath over his cock and liberally coated it with oil.

Staring down at Dennis’ huge erection, Tom giggled nervously. “Um, do you think that’s gonna fit?”

Pleased with the compliment, Dennis grinned back. “Maybe I should use my finger first.”

Unable to take his eyes off Dennis’ enormous cock, Tom nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, do that.”

Coating his finger with lubrication, Dennis positioned himself between Tom’s open legs and smiled reassuringly. “Ready?”

Tom’s dark eyes gazed back anxiously. “Yeah, I guess, just... be gentle, okay?”

Dennis' eyes softened and leaning forward, he brushed his lips over Tom’s full pout. “Always.”

Closing his eyes, Tom held his breath as Dennis pressed his finger against his hole. He felt a stab of pain as the digit pushed inside him and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Dennis asked softly.

“Yes, keep going, keep going,” Tom gasped.

Dennis took his time slowly inserting his finger until it was all the way up to the knuckle. Gazing down into Tom’s screwed up face, he felt a gush of love for the man lying beneath him, but he quickly pushed the thought away because it was too bizarre to contemplate. “What does it feel like?” he asked instead.

Tom opened one eye and peered up at Dennis. “Weird.”

“What about this?” Dennis asked as he moved his finger in and out.

“Weirder,” Tom replied.

Dennis continued to move his finger inside Tom’s channel and slowly but surely, he could feel the muscles relaxing. Desperate to get on to the main event, he removed his finger and gazed down at his lover expectantly. “Is it okay if I...?” he asked softly.

Although still terrified, Tom nodded his head and he watched with wide eyes as Dennis positioned his cock between his open legs. 

“I’ll take it slow,” Dennis reassured.

“Okay,” Tom murmured and wrapping his legs around Dennis’ waist, he tried his hardest to relax.

Pressing his shaft against Tom’s anus, Dennis slowly pushed. He heard his lover’s sharp intake of breath, but he kept going until he was ensconced inside. The tightness around his cock was unlike anything he had ever felt before and letting out a low groan, he rocked his hips forwards and backwards.

Sharp nails dug into the flesh of his upper arms, but with each push, he could feel the muscles surrounding him relax and picking up the pace, he thrust deep inside Tom’s tight, inviting body.

Moments later, Tom’s body convulsed upwards. “There! There there there!” he yelled.

“What? What did I do?”

“I dunno, but it’s fucking... AHHH...! It’s fucking _amazing!"_

Seeing the ecstatic look on Tom’s face, Booker now wished he had bottomed and as he lamented his loss, he stopped mid thrust.

“Why are you stopping?” Tom cried out. “DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!”

“Don’t tell me what to do! If _you_ wanted to be in control, why didn’t you top?”

“Because _you_ wouldn’t fucking let me!”

“Yeah, well... maybe _you_ shouldn’t have given in so easily!”

“Really?” Tom panted as he tried to keep his cool. “Even with your cock shoved up my ass, you’re _still_ gonna argue with me?”

Dennis snorted in amusement. “Yeah, I see your point.”

Tom could not stand the distraction any longer and he thrust his pelvis upwards. “Start fucking me or I swear to God I’ll—” But his threat remained unspoken as Dennis’ hips rocked forward and once again, his prostate exploded on fire. “Harder!” he groaned. “Harder harder _harder!"_

Seeing Tom writhing beneath him fueled Dennis’ desires and he slammed his cock deep inside the slick channel.

“YES! YES! YES!” Tom yelled and thrusting his hips forward, he ejaculated forcefully over his stomach.

The sight was so erotic, Dennis lost complete control and with a cry of pleasure, he shot forth his semen into the protection of the condom.

Collapsing on top of Tom, he gently withdrew his softening cock and rained soft kisses over his lover’s flushed face. Moments later, he heard soft breathing and with a scowl, he poked Tom in the ribs. “Are you _sleeping?"_

A teasing smile played over Tom’s lips. “What? Sex makes me drowsy.”

Several minutes passed in silence before Tom trailed a light finger down Dennis’ chest. “Wanna go again?”

Dennis grinned back. “Sure, but this time _I_ wanna bottom.”

_Finis ___


End file.
